


Lonely

by mech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mech/pseuds/mech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are kinda lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> based on a song prompt, the song is "This Side of Paradise" by Coyote Theory so go check it out!

“You seem so lonely. Are you lonely?”

The boy that asked was tiny, with dark skin and curious blue eyes that could surely win the heart of any female on the planet. Dave was not amused.

“Of course I’m not fucking lonely, who gave you that idea? I’m having a great time doing absolutely jack shit at a park while my brother stays home and works on god knows what awful contraption. What in God’s name would give you the idea that I’m not having the best goddamn prepubescent romp in a park any kid could have? Man, Teletubbies would be jealous of this shit.”

It seemed a pretty douchey thing to say in retrospect, but when Dave looked up the other was just rolling his eyes.

“Hey, what are you doin’ that for, I was being one hundred percent serious here dude.”

Dave grumbled and stood up, brushing the grass off of his legs. He began to walk away, but a hand and a pair of blue eyes darted in front of his body to stop him.

“Wait! I know you’re lonely, and I sort of am too? That rant made no sense, but if you want to hang out I’d love to. My name is John.”

Dave raised a single eyebrow, a skill that had taken much practicing in a mirror beforehand.

“Really, now. Are you that eager for my presence? I never agreed that I was lonely, you know.”

A loud noise of disbelief came from the throat of John, and he squinted at Dave hard.

“Well, your brother is apparently doing something dumb, so you might as well? Besides, your ego is so big, I’m legitimately scared that you’ll be crushed by it. What’s your name?”

Dave snorted. “Sally. Sally Mcnuggets. Tragic name, I know.”

He was expecting John to cuss at him and give up, or sigh in exasperation.

He was certainly not expecting the smirk John gave or the reply that followed.

“Dave it is, then. You do realize it’s written on your backpack, right? Doesn’t mean I’m not going to call you Mcnuggets, though.”

And with that, John gave him a large grin and offered his hand to Dave, as the other swore softly. “Fuck..”

“Looks like the ego shrinking is already working, huh? So are you coming or what?”

Dave adjusted his pointy shades and frowned, eyeing John’s hand wearily.

“My bro told me to wait here.”

The two stood in a silent standoff for what felt like eons, staring at each other eye-to-shades before finally the eternal quiet was broken.

“Ba-Bawk!!”

One obnoxious chicken noise from John was all it took for Dave to grab the other’s hand and allow himself to be dragged across the empty street to get ice cream.

They were there for hours, talking and laughing as their ice creams melted onto their shirts (John had been raking his neighbor’s leaves for cash, and Dave complained that it would be ungentlemanly to not buy him some too).

It was late in the afternoon, almost sundown when respective yells of ‘DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDER’ and 'JOHNATHAN EGBERT’ had the two kids scrambling to escape the shop before they were seen. Bro smacked Dave upside the head when he finally found him and John’s dad grounded him even further when he laughed at it.

John mouthed something unintelligible as they were dragged out of the shop, and gave him a cheery wave as he was pulled to his dad’s car. When Dave felt something strange in his hand, he did not question it, only shoving it into his pocket to inspect later.

Fucking amateur magicians, man.

He did check it later at his apartment when Bro was on the phone with the pizza place, staring at the little slip of paper in confusion until he flipped it over and had to smother a grin.

ghostlyTrickster

email me douche!!

**Author's Note:**

> happy 4/13 y'all, hope you enjoyed this oneshot!
> 
> first post on AO3 so it's pretty short, but do not be fooled, greater things are coming
> 
> thanks!


End file.
